Geschriebene Worte, liebevolle Widmung
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Zwillings-FF zu "Gedruckte Worte, tödliche Lügen"


**Geschriebene Worte, liebevolle Widmung**

Es war wie immer. Zeitaufreibend, stressig und absolut nervtötend.

Als Yusaku nach einem mehrstündigen Flug und einer endlosen Warterei auf seinen Koffer endlich aus dem Flughafen trat, dämmerte es bereits. Seine Frau Yukiko, die zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen vierjährigen Sohn Shinichi in Tokyo geblieben war, wartete sicher schon auf ihn. Seufzend rief sich Yusaku ein Taxi, das ihn wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Nach Hause zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, die er schon vermisst hatte. Nach Hause in die Ruhe. Nach Hause, wo es keinen Stress gab.

Er freute sich schon auf ein paar erholsame Tage mit seiner kleinen Familie.

Das Treffen mit einem Verleger in Amerika dauerte länger als gedacht, weswegen Yusaku seinen eigentlichen gebuchten Flug verpasst hatte. Dabei hatte er versprochen, rechtzeitig wieder zurück in Tokyo zu sein... Seufzend suchte sich Yusaku ein Taxi.

Während der Heimfahrt sagte er kein Wort. Er dachte über seine letzte, schwerwiegende Entscheidung von vor fünf Jahren nach: Sein Rücktritt als Detektiv. Obwohl er immer gerne ein Detektiv war, hatte er sich bereits schon lange vor Shinichis Geburt entschlossen, damit aufzuhören. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Vor seiner Heirat mit Yukiko war er alleine, er musste auf niemanden achten. Jetzt aber hatte er Frau und Kind, die Umstände hatten sich also sehr geändert. Er wählte den Schriftstellerberuf, um wenigstens nicht ganz das Kriminalleben aufzugeben.

Yusaku hatte Glück. Seine Geschichten verkauften sich sehr gut und fanden grossen Anklang, sein Einsieg in die Welt der Schriftsteller war somit geschafft. Dann lernte er Yukiko kennen und lieben. Als er erkannte, dass Yukiko schwanger war, begann Yusaku ein Buch zu schreiben, das er seinem Baby widmen wollte. Er erfuhr aber erst bei der Geburt, dass er Vater eines Jungen geworden war, und konnte nun endlich seine Widmung mit einem Namen versehen. Dummerweise wurde kurz daraufhin das fast fertige Manuskript gestohlen. Man ging damals davon aus, dass es ein grosser Fan gewesen sein musste, aber der Dieb wurde nie gefunden und das Manuskript blieb einfach spurlos verschwunden.

Yusaku seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er hatte diesem Manuskript sehr lange nachgetrauert und war sogar heute, gut vier Jahre nach dem Diebstahl, immer noch nicht über den Verlust hinweg. Die Geschichte war einzig und allein für Shinichi bestimmt, das drückte er in seiner Widmung für ihn aus. Sie war für seinen Sohn bestimmt, und das hatte er der Öffentlichkeit mitteilen wollen. Aber durch den Diebstahl wurde nichts daraus, und Yusaku hatte seine Hoffnungen fast aufgegeben, das Manuskript je wieder in Händen halten zu können.

Yusaku seufzte erneut. Das war vielleicht eine Zeit damals. Aber zum Glück war nur das Manuskript verschwunden, und nicht derjenige, für den es bestimmt war...

"Ich bin wieder zurück! Yukiko? Shinichi?"

Kaum betrat Yusaku das Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo, musste er gleich einer leeren Teetasse ausweichen. Die Werferin des Geschosses war seine Frau Yukiko.

Shinichi, der auf dem Sofa lag und durch das laute Zersplittern der Tasse aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, begann zu weinen.

"Mistkerl!", schrie Yukiko und warf gleich noch eine Tasse in Richtung Yusaku. Erneut konnte er dem Geschoss ausweichen, und erneut zerschellte die Tasse an der Wand. Shinichi begann laut zu schreien.

"Yukiko, was ist denn los? Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Mistkerl!", wiederholte Yukiko nur und nahm eine dritte Tasse in die Hand. Yusaku, der sofort wusste, was sie damit vorhatte, stürmte auf seine Frau zu und packte ihre Hand, mit der sie die Tasse werfen wollte. Er schaffte es, das Gefäss aus Yukikos Händen zu entreissen, und packte sie schliesslich an den Schultern. Yusaku schüttelte seine Frau grob.

"Yukiko, was ist passiert?"

"Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!"

Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Yusaku hatte sie zwar fest gepackt, doch es schmerzte nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht wehtun, egal ob psychisch oder physisch. Er konnte es einfach nicht, denn schliesslich liebte er sie von ganzen Herzen. Yukiko wusste das, deswegen wurde sie noch wütender über Yusakus Fehltritt. Einerseits war sie froh, dass ihr Mann endlich aus Amerika zurückgekehrt war, aber im Anbetracht der Umstände fragte sie sich, wie er es wagen konnte, ihr nochmal unter die Augen zu treten.

Shinichi schrie immer noch, doch weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter achteten auf ihn.

"Was ist los mit dir?", versuchte Yusaku es erneut. "Ich bin gerade erst aus Amerika zurückgekommen, ich dachte, du freust dich, dass ich wieder da bin."

"Nicht mehr", gab Yukiko endlich knirschend zu.

"Nicht mehr?", fragte Yusaku nach. "Warum? Es ist ja nichts passiert!"

Yukiko befreite sich endlich aus Yusakus Griff, packte ihn dann am Kragen und zog ihn in die Küche, damit Shinichi nicht allzu viel von ihrem Streit mitbekam.

"Es ist nichts passiert?", keifte sie kurz daraufhin los. "Und was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Sie klatschte eine Zeitung vor Yusaku auf den Tisch. Nichts ahnend beugte sich der Erwachsene vor.

_"Geht die Kudo-Ehe zugrunde? – Nach dem Rücktritt aus dem Kriminalleben scheint es Yusaku Kudo zu langweilig geworden zu sein."_

Yusaku überflog kurz den Text, der darunter stand. Dabei sprang ihm besonders ein Satz ins Auge. "_Laut Meinungen von Experten wird wohl bald ein hässlicher Streit um das Sorgerecht des gemeinsamen Sohnes, den vierjährigen Shinichi Kudo, ausgetragen."_

Ein Sorgerechtsstreit um Shinichi? Ja klar, so weit kam es noch! Yusaku knurrte, als er sich das Bild ansah, das unter dem Artikel abgebildet war. Das Foto zeigte ihn zusammen mit einer fremden Frau, die ihn küsste. Yusaku erkannte sowohl die Umgebung als auch die Frau sofort. Das Foto wurde im Beika-Park aufgenommen, und es war erst ein paar Tage alt.

Trotzdem sah Yusaku ungläubig hoch und blickte direkt in Yukikos Augen.

"Und du glaubst diesen Mist, den sie da geschrieben haben, Yukiko? Du weisst doch ganz genau, dass diese Zeitung bekannt ist für Klatsch und Lügen!"

"Was hast du mit dieser Frau zu tun?", fragte sie stattdessen. "Hast du eine Affäre mit ihr?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Yusaku wahrheitsgemäss. "Aber ich bekam vor ein paar Tagen einen Anruf von ihr. Sie sagte, sie hätte Informationen über den Verbleib des Manuskripts, das mir kurz nach Shinichis Geburt gestohlen worden war. Du weisst, wie viel mir jenes Manuskript bedeutete. Es bedeutet mir immer noch sehr viel. Ich wollte es zurückhaben. Und deshalb traf ich sie noch am selben Tag im Beika-Park."

"Warum weiss ich nichts davon?", knurrte Yukiko.

"Du warst an jenem Tag mit Shinichi in der Stadt unterwegs", antwortete Yusaku. Yukiko funkelte ihn wütend an, doch ihr Mann liess sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort. "Die Frau kam zehn Minuten zu spät, aber als ich sie nach dem Manuskript befragte, meinte sie, sie könne nicht laut sprechen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass noch jemand anders zuhört. Sie wollte es mir ins Ohr flüstern, und da sie nun mal einen Kopf kleiner war als ich, beugte ich mich etwas runter."

"Du gibst also zu, dass du sie geküsst hast?", schrie Yukiko und packte die nächste Teetasse, doch Yusaku konnte sie sofort beschlagnahmen.

"Ich habe sie nicht geküsst, aber sie mich! Das ist ein grosser Unterschied!"

"Faule Ausrede!"

"Es war so!", schrie Yusaku zurück und holte tief Luft. Shinichi währenddessen weinte sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib, doch nach wie vor erhielt er keine Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Eltern. Yukiko war zu aufgebracht, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, und Yusaku war damit beschäftigt, seine Frau von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Ohne lange zu zögern versuchte er die Situation weiter zu erklären.

"In dem Moment, in dem sie mich geküsst hat, wurden wir fotografiert. Der Fotograf war aber kein Reporter, er arbeitete auch nicht für eine Zeitung, das sah man ihm an. Ich wusste von da an, dass die Frau keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Manuskript war. Und ich wusste auch, dass sie mich reingelegt hatte."

Yukiko lachte laut los.

"Du gibst zu, von einem Frauenzimmer reingelegt worden zu sein? Du, der du dich immer als grossen, allwissenden und unberechenbaren Detektiv gehalten hast, gibst zu, aufs Kreuz gelegt worden zu sein? Ich lach mich gleich schlapp!"

"Das ist nicht witzig, Yukiko! Wegen dieser blöden Aktion streiten wir uns, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? Wir streiten uns wegen nichts!"

Doch Yukiko hörte nicht auf ihn.

"Hast du das gehört, Shinichi?", rief sie freudig ins Wohnzimmer. "Dein Vater wurde über den Tisch gezogen! Und er gibt es sogar auch noch zu! Welch herbe Niederlage für sein Ego! Es ist direkt eine Wohltat!"

Yukikos Schadenfreude war nicht zu übersehen. Und auch nicht zu überhören. Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Ich brauche dringend frische Luft. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Shinichi, der eingeschlafen und trotz Yukikos Ruf nicht wieder aufgewacht war, verliess Yusaku die Villa.

Eine halbe Stunde lang streifte er durch die Strassen Tokyos und zündete sich eine Zigarette nach der anderen an, um endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und den hatte er kurze Zeit später auch wieder. Es war nur ein Missverständnis! Er hatte nie etwas mit dieser fremden Frau gehabt, geschweige denn sie geküsst. Und ausserdem: Warum hätte er seine Yukiko betrügen sollen? Sie war schliesslich bildhübsch, sehr talentiert, überaus intelligent und nicht von schlechten Eltern. Und, was das Wichtigste war: Er liebte sie.

Und sie war die Mutter seines Sohnes.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Yukiko einen anderen Mann suchen könnte, wurde ihm vor Eifersucht fast schlecht. Denn obwohl sie bereits ein Kind am Rockzipfel hängen hatte, würde Yukiko keinerlei Probleme haben, einen Mann zu bekommen. Sie war in ganz Japan berühmt, sie war begehrt, Kind hin oder her. Damals, bevor sie Yusaku heiratete, bekam sie jeden Tag zehn Heiratsanträge. Warum sollte das jetzt anders sein? Die Männer würden sich wahrscheinlich geradezu um sie reissen, und womöglich könnte nicht nur Yukiko der Grund für die Streitigkeiten sein, sondern auch ihr Sohn Shinichi. Immerhin war er nicht nur das Kind der berühmtesten Schauspielerin des Landes, sondern auch das Kind eines berühmten Schriftstellers und Ex-Detektivs, der ein hohes Ansehen genoss, über viele Beziehungen verfügte und in der Gesellschaft sehr gerne gesehen wurde. Nicht nur Yukiko selber, auch Shinichi könnte ein weiterer Anreiz sein...

Die Vorstellung, dass sein Sohn Shinichi, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut, einen anderen, fremden Mann "Papa" nennen könnte, brachte Yusakus Blut zum Kochen. Das war grausam, einfach unvorstellbar. Und es war auch nicht richtig.

Er musste dieses bescheuerte Missverständnis klären, und zwar auf der Stelle. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden drehte Yusaku sich um und rannte zurück nach Hause in das Beika-Viertel.

Als er endlich vor dem Eisentor zum Stehen kam, musste er kurz verschnaufen, ehe er mit zielstrebigen Schritten zur Haustür ging. Als er schon die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, hielt er plötzlich inne.

Irgendetwas war anders als vorher.

Im Haus war es ruhig. Es war zu ruhig.

Der junge Schriftsteller zögerte kurz, dann betrat er die Villa, steuerte automatisch auf das Wohnzimmer zu - und sah sich gleich mit einer ungewohnten Situation konfrontiert. Im Wohnzimmer befanden sich nicht nur Yukiko und Shinichi, sondern auch ein fremder Mann, der deutlich sichtbar eine Pistole in seiner Reichweite hatte.

Er sass auf dem Sofa und hatte Shinichi, der mit tränennassen Wangen auf seinem Knie sass, fest im Griff. Der kleine Junge wimmerte. Er hatte Angst, das sah Yusaku sofort. Und er wollte zu seinem Papa. Doch er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Dann sah Yusaku zu seiner Frau, die voller Sorge im Sessel sass und sich genau wie ihr Sohn nicht rührte. Yukiko war eigentlich tough, sie wusste sich normalerweise sehr gut zu helfen. Aber wenn ihr Sohn als Geisel gehalten wurde, wagte sie es nicht, aufzubegehren, aus Angst, ihn durch eine unüberlegte Aktion unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

Yusaku wusste das, aber er nahm ihr das nicht übel. Warum auch? Er warf seiner Frau einen kurzen, aufmunternden Blick zu, der soviel bedeutete wie "_Es wird alles gut. Vertrau mir."_

Yukiko verstand die versteckte Botschaft, ihre Sorge schwand etwas, und sie fühlte sich gleich etwas sicherer. Sie nickte.

"Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin", flüsterte sie fast lautlos.

"Schon okay."

"Turteltäubchen-Geplauder", sagte der fremde Mann angewidert. "Geschwafel. Ätzend, wirklich ätzend. Das siehst du doch auch so, nicht wahr, Kleiner?"

Der junge Vater lenkte eine Aufmerksamkeit auf Shinichi, der nach wie vor stumm auf dem Knie des Fremden sass und sich immer noch wünschte, endlich von ihm wegzukommen. Er sah zu seinem Papa auf, und dieser schaute zurück. Der Schriftsteller sah, dass eine von Shinichis Wangen leuchtend rot war, was für ihn nur einen Schluss zuliess. Der fremde Mann hatte Shinichi geschlagen. _Er hatte seinen Sohn geschlagen_! Das bedeutete Rache! Niemand durfte den kleinen Jungen so hart anfassen, absolut niemand!

Yusaku, der fremden Leuten normalerweise höflich begegnete, wusste, dass er mit dieser Eigenschaft dieses Mal nicht weit kam. Der Mann war ein Eindringling, er bedrohte ihn und seine Familie. Er hatte keine Höflichkeit verdient. Und auch keine Achtung.

Sondern nur Hohn. Spott. Und... Schadenfreude.

Er musterte den Mann und entdeckte gleich etwas. Obwohl die Situation nicht ganz ungefährlich für alle Mitglieder der Kudo-Familie war, konnte Yusaku sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er hätte sogar laut losgelacht, doch er konnte sich noch beherrschen. Obwohl Yusaku beim Eindringen des Fremden in seine Villa nicht dabei gewesen war, wusste er trotzdem sofort, was passiert war: Yukiko, die dachte, ihr Mann wäre zurückgekommen, hatte erneut mit dem Ausruf "Mistkerl!" eine Tasse nach ihm geworfen. Nur eben war es nicht er, sondern dieser Fremde, der absolut nicht mit einer fliegenden Teetasse gerechnet hatte. Das Geschoss traf ihn hart an der Stirn, auf der nun deutlich eine gerötete Beule zu sehen war.

"Scheint so, als hätten Sie eine unheimliche Begegnung mit einer Teetasse gehabt", spottete Yusaku, liess den Fremden dabei nicht aus den Augen und ärgerte sich sofort insgeheim über sich selbst. Jetzt hatte er ihn doch mit 'Sie' angesprochen, anstatt mit 'du', wie er eigentlich wollte. Die Macht der Gewohnheit war eben doch stark. Zu stark.

Der Fremde jedoch hielt es für das Beste, nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen schaute er den jungen Schriftsteller nur fies an, während er an seiner Pistole herumfingerte. Auch Yusaku antwortete nicht, doch er wusste plötzlich, woher ihm der Mann so bekannt vorkam. Es war exakt derjenige, der ihn zusammen mit der Frau im Beika-Park fotografiert hatte. Ihm war es sofort klar. Die Frau steckte zusammen mit diesem Mann unter eine Decke. Es war nichts anderes als eine Finte. Eine Falle. Aber wozu?

"Sie haben den Grund meines Besuches erkannt, nicht wahr?"

"Der Zeitungsartikel?", fragte Yusaku und deutete auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung, die nun auf dem Salon-Tischchen lag.

"Ganz recht."

"Warum haben Sie das getan? Was ist der Grund für diese gedruckte Lüge?"

Der Mann grinste ihn böse an.

"Ich will etwas von Ihnen. Etwas ganz Wichtiges."

Yusaku regte sich innerlich furchtbar auf. Musste man diesem Mistkerl jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen?

Ein Wutausbruch hätte keinerlei Vorteile gebracht, darum versuchte Yusaku es anders. Obwohl es in seinem Innern gewaltig tobte, stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme zwei Fragen.

"Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

"Ich will Anerkennung", antwortete der fremde Mann endlich mit knurrender Stimme.

"Anerkennung?", fragte Yusaku verblüfft.

"Ja, Anerkennung!", wiederholte sein Gegenüber, schlang seinen Arm fester um Shinichi und zog ihn so näher zu sich. "Ich bin Ihr grösster Fan, Herr Kudo. Das war ich von Anfang an. Ich habe mir jedes Mal die Beine in den Bauch gestanden, bis der Buchladen öffnete und ich endlich Ihr jeweils neuestes Werk ergattern konnte. Jedes einzelne Mal. Ich war bei all Ihren öffentlichen Auftritten dabei, immer. Und als ich erfahren habe, dass Sie zum allerersten Mal in eine Widmung in einem Buch schreiben wollten, dachte ich, Sie würden endlich meine Mühen und meine Hingabe honorieren. Als jedoch bekannt wurde, dass Sie die Widmung für Ihren neugeborenen Sohn geschrieben haben, wollte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen. Ich brach bei Ihnen ein, durchsuchte die Bibliothek und fand schliesslich das Manuskript mit besagter Widmung."

Yusaku verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Das konnte durchaus sein. Damals wurde tatsächlich in seine Villa eingebrochen und die Bibliothek durchsucht. Und auch das Manuskript samt Widmung für Shinichi wurde dabei gestohlen.

"Die Widmung war tatsächlich für Ihren Sohn. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. als ich es sah. Dann wollte ich die Papiere vernichten."

Yusaku hoffte sehr, dass es nur beim Wollen geblieben war, aber die Frage danach kostete viel Mut.

"Haben Sie es vernichtet?", fragte er leise.

"Nein. Ich habe das Manuskript gelesen, und es ist mit Abstand Ihre beste Geschichte bisher. Auch wenn sie noch nicht abgeschlossen ist."

Dieser Meinung war auch der junge Schriftsteller. Es war seine beste Geschichte - weil sie für Shinichi bestimmt war. Dass sich ebendiese Geschichte jetzt in der Hand eines Aussenstehenden befand, ging Yusaku entschieden gegen den Strich.

"Haben Sie das Manuskript dabei?"

"Ja, das habe ich."

Als der Fremde den Buchentwurf hervorholte, hielt Yusaku die Luft an. Konnte es möglich sein, dass das Manuskript, dem er jahrelang nachgetrauert hatte, wieder da war? Konnte es wirklich wahr sein?

Yusakus Blick klebte geradezu am Blätterstapel, den der Fremde ihm entgegenstreckte, aber auch Yukiko und Shinichi sahen es an. Das Manuskript trug wirklich seine, Yusakus, Unterschrift. Sein prägnantes K von seinem Nachnamen konnte man nicht übersehen, und man konnte es auch nicht nachmachen. Es war tatsächlich seine Handschrift.

Aber ob es sich effektiv um genau dieses Manuskript handelte, das er so sehr vermisst hatte, konnte Yusaku nicht sagen, da auf dem vordersten Blatt einzig und allein seine Unterschrift zu sehen war.

Egal, er musste es wissen. Er musste es einfach wissen.

Yusaku streckte schon die Hand nach dem Blätterstapel aus, aber der Mann zog es sofort wieder zurück.

"Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte Yusaku noch einmal, um Zeit zu schinden. "Was ist der Grund Ihres... Besuches?"

Die Miene des Mannes verfinsterte sich bedrohlich.

"Ich will endlich meine Anerkennung. Ich will eine Widmung von Ihnen. Ändern Sie diese hier, setzen Sie meinen Namen anstelle der Ihres Sohnes ein. Ich will, dass Ihre beste Geschichte mir gewidmet ist."

Yukiko, die während der ganzen Zeit ungläubig das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte, wusste, dass die ruhige Zeit nun vorbei war. Der Fremde hatte alles gesagt, was gesagt werden konnte, er hatte seine Forderung gestellt. Sie sah zu Yusaku, hinter dessen Stirn sie deutlich die sich drehenden Rädchen sehen konnte. Yukiko erkannte, dass er einen Plan ausheckte, um seine Familie in Sicherheit bringen zu können, das Manuskript in die Hände zu bekommen und die Widmung für Shinichi nicht abändern zu müssen. Yukiko hörte fast schon das typische "Pling!", das immer bei Beendigung des Denkvorganges erklang. Sie wusste: Jetzt war Teamarbeit angesagt.

Shinichi, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sein Vater und der Fremde eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatten, bewegte sich zwar immer noch nicht, doch er hatte aufgehört zu wimmern. Die Tatsache, dass Yusaku vollkommen ruhig war und keine Panik verbreitete, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er war zwar erst vier Jahre alt, aber er spürte immer sofort, wem er vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Und in diesem Fall wusste er sehr genau, wem er sein Vertrauen schenken konnte. Er spürte aber auch, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Es war eine andere Atmosphäre als noch am Anfang. Shinichi begann zu quengeln.

Yusaku, der dieses Verhalten seines Sprösslings sehr gut gebrauchen konnte, blies zum Gegenangriff.

"Lassen Sie Shinichi gehen."

"Nein. Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil es nicht um ihn geht. Er hat nichts damit zu tun."

"Oh doch, das hat er. Schliesslich gehört die Widmung ihm, und nicht mir."

Yusaku atmete gepresst aus.

"Gut, ich ändere die Widmung. Aber unter zwei Bedingungen", sagte er endlich scheinbar die weisse Flagge schwenkend. Er strahlte aber nach wie vor die pure Ruhe aus.

"Und die wären?"

"Sie legen die Pistole weg und lassen Yukiko und Shinichi gehen. Und dann geben Sie mir das Manuskript."

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Es gehört mir!"

"Wie soll ich denn ohne Manuskript die Widmung abändern?"

Das stimmte allerdings, da hatte Yusaku schon Recht. Der Mann erstarrte kurz, fasste sich aber augenblicklich wieder.

"Ich habe recherchiert, Herr Kudo. Ich weiss alles über Sie und Ihre Frau. Ich kenne Sie. Sie meinen es gar nicht ernst."

"Warum sollte ich es nicht ernst meinen? Habe ich jemals gelogen? Sie sagten, Sie kennen mich. Also, habe ich jemals gelogen?"

Der fremde Mann überlegte kurz.

"Nein."

Yusaku war sich seines Sieges sicher. Scheinbar vergass der fremde Mann, dass Detektive auch sehr hinterlistig und raffiniert sein konnten. Das waren Eigenschaften, die auch Yusaku sein Eigen nannte, sowohl damals wie auch heute. Und seine Menschenkenntnisse, die er sich im Laufe seiner Detektivkarriere angeeignet hatte, waren ihm dabei auch sehr nützlich. Er wusste, jetzt hatte _er_ die Oberhand über die Situation.

"Sie haben einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht", sagte Yusaku endlich und grinste den Eindringling breit an. "Sie haben nicht gut genug recherchiert. Sie wissen gar nichts über mich oder meine Familie. Gar nichts." Yusaku wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Sohn zu.

"Shinichi?"

"Was haben Sie vor?", fragte der Fremde und starrte auf den kleinen Jungen. Das war Yukikos Chance, auf die sie schon gewartet hatte. Wie der Blitz schnellte sie aus ihrem Sessel, schoss auf den Mann zu und entwendete geschickt die Pistole aus dessen Hand. Die halbe Gefahr war gebannt.

Shinichi begann wie am Spiess zu schreien, was die Nerven des Mannes jetzt überstrapazierte. Er hielt ihm mit einer Hand den Mund zu, doch Shinichi, der plötzlich neuen Mut gefunden hatte, biss dem Fremden kurzerhand in den Finger.

"Aua!"

Durch den Schock und den Schmerz liess er den Jungen endlich los. Shinichi hüpfte sofort von dessen Knie, drehte sich um und trat ihm mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein.

Der Schmerzensschrei des Eindringlings wurde von einem anderen Schrei übertönt. Shinichis Schrei.

"Mama!", heulte er daraufhin lautstark und streckte beide Arme nach ihr aus. Yukiko kam dem Wunsch ihres Sohnes nur zu gerne nach und brachte ihn somit auch noch gleichzeitig ausser Reichweite des Fremden. Shinichi klammerte sich an seine Mutter und presste sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter, heulte jedoch ununterbrochen weiter.

Nun war es an Yusaku, seinen Teil des Plans zu erfüllen. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stürmte er auf den nun wehrlosen Fremden zu und versetzte ihm einen gezielten Schlag gegen den Nacken. Bewusstlos ging der Mann zu Boden. Yukiko reichte ihrem Ehemann die Pistole, die Yusaku in Windeseile sicherte. Zur Sicherheit entfernte er auch gleich noch das Magazin.

Das Terrorregime war vorbei, die Gefahr war endgültig gebannt.

Shinichi allerdings weinte immer noch und liess sich nicht beruhigen, nicht mal von Yusaku.

"Ist ja gut, Shinichi, alles ist gut. Du warst ganz toll."

Doch er achtete nicht auf die Worte seines Vaters. Nach wie vor heulte er sich scheinbar grundlos die Augen aus. Yukiko hatte nur eine Ahnung, was der Grund war, weil sie es schlicht und ergreifend nicht gesehen hatte. Yusaku hingegen wusste es. Shinichis Tritt gegen das Schienbein des Eindringlings war nicht von schlechten Eltern, er war kraftvoll und auch sehr gezielt. Aber durch die grosse Wucht hatte er sich verletzt. Womöglich hatte er sich sogar die Zehen gebrochen.

Fünf Minuten und eine kurze Untersuchung später konnten die Eltern aufatmen. Shinichis Zehen waren zwar gerötet, aber nicht gebrochen. Er hatte noch mal Glück gehabt.

Die gerufene Polizei, die ein paar Minuten später vor der Tür stand, konnte den fremden Mann ohne Probleme festnehmen und abführen. Yukiko, die den sich langsam beruhigenden Shinichi auf dem Arm hatte und Yusaku, der sein lang vermisstes Manuskript fest in den Händen hielt, sahen der Festnahme nur stumm zu. Alle beide waren froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. Der Streit von vorhin war vergessen und vergeben, und nachdem Yusaku Yukiko erklärt hatte, dass die Polizei sich um die fremde Frau und den Zeitungsartikel voller Lügen kümmerte, konnte die ehemalige Schauspielerin endlich aufatmen.

"Es ist schon wie verhext, nicht wahr?", murmelte Yukiko erschöpft und strich Shinichi, der noch immer auf ihrem Arm sass, über den Rücken. "Nie können wir etwas unternehmen oder auch nur vor die Tür gehen, ohne dabei am nächsten Tag in der Zeitung zu stehen. Und dann noch meistens auf der Titelseite."

Yusaku seufzte nur. Das kam eben davon, wenn zwei berühmte Leute heirateten, eine Familie gründeten und dadurch auf Schritt und Tritt von Reportern verfolgt wurden. Aber nicht nur das machte dem Ehepaar zu schaffen. Sowohl er als auch Yukiko, meistens jedoch Yukiko, hatte schon Erfahrungen mit Stalkern gemacht. Erfahrungen, die bisher immer harmlos waren. Bisher.

"Ich wette, morgen stehen wir wieder in der Zeitung. Die Reporter stürzen sich doch geradezu auf eine Geschichte wie diese."

Yusaku seufzte erneut. Da könnte seine hübsche Frau sogar Recht haben. Die Polizei hatte schliesslich gesagt, sie würde sich um den Zeitungsartikel kümmern. Sein Name war darin verwickelt, und wenn die Reporter auch nur den Hauch seines Namens wispern hörten, stürzten sie sich auf ihn wie die Fliegen auf einen Kuhfladen.

Das Leben eines Kudo war wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken, das war schon zu den Zeiten seines eigenen Vaters so. Aber wie würde wohl Shinichi damit zurecht kommen? Er war schliesslich ebenfalls ein Kudo, auch wenn in ihm zusätzlich noch berühmtes Fujimine-Blut floss... Wie würde er zurechtkommen? Yusaku wusste es nicht.

Shinichi beruhigte sich langsam wieder, bis er nur noch leise wimmerte. Der Schmerz in seinem Fuss war abgeklungen, und durch die Ruhe, die nun eingekehrt war, beruhigte auch er sich. Kurz daraufhin hielt er sich nur noch an seiner Mutter fest. Diese jedoch achtete nur auf dessen Vater.

"Dein Plan war übrigens spitze", bemerkte sie und lächelte stolz. Yusaku zuckte mit den Schultern, sah sie jedoch nicht an. "Der Verstand ist die einzige Waffe, die kein Holster braucht. Nicht nur der Kerl war bewaffnet, sondern auch ich."

Wie wahr... Yukiko folgte Yusakus Blick. Er war auf das Manuskript gerichtet, das in seinen Händen lag. Er hatte es noch nicht geöffnet und nachgeschaut, ob es wirklich jenes Manuskript war, das er damals Shinichi gewidmet hatte.

Sein Sohn löste sich plötzlich von seiner Mutter, hinkte auf seinen Vater zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Stumm, aber gespannt sah er in sein Gesicht hoch.

"Und? Ist es dein Manuskript von damals?", fragte Yukiko leise, die ebenso gespannt zu Yusaku sah. Der blätterte endlich die erste Seite um und erblickte sofort eine Widmung.

_"Für meinen Sohn Shinichi."_

Es war tatsächlich sein Manuskript, das ihm kurz nach der Geburt seines kleinen Jungen gestohlen worden war. Jetzt hatte er es zurück, er konnte die Geschichte endlich beenden. Und Shinichi würde endlich seine Widmung bekommen. Eine Widmung, die er sich verdient hatte und die von der Liebe seines Vaters zeugte.

Yusaku sah zu Shinichi, der immer noch neben ihm sass und ihn nun mit glänzenden Augen ansah.

Auch wenn Shinichi noch ein Kleinkind war und gar nicht das Wie oder Warum verstand, so, da war sich Yusaku sicher, wusste der Junge doch eines. Etwas ganz Wichtiges. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn sehr liebte und nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas zustiess. Sein Vater liebte ihn, das war einfach das Wichtigste.

"Für meinen Sohn Shinichi", wiederholte Yusaku leise seine eigenen Worte.

Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. Und Shinichi lächelte zurück.

Owari


End file.
